The Orphan's Call
by sassyjane1962
Summary: A new man comes to town and woos Victoria. Her friends pressure her to take reality over her dreams. Then the mission's orphans are held hostage. How will Diego handle the two crises?
1. Chapter 1

***Sorry! Forgot the disclaimer. Here goes!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Zorro in any way, and I'm just having fun with the NWZ version.

It all started a month before, and Diego de la Vega was not aware of what was happening. Ramon Palos, a well-built man of medium height, moderately handsome, about 30 years of age, and apparently of some wealth, came to town for an extended stay. What his original plans were, no one knew, but when he met Victoria Escalante, it was obvious he promptly fell in love with her.

It had been on one warm summer day when Ramon first gave her any indication of his feelings, and he had done it by gathering a large bouquet of flowers and presenting them to her at siesta. The young proprietress of the tavern thanked him with a smile, but when he asked if she would sit with him to chat, she demurred, saying she had work to do. It went like that for a week, with Ramon content with her acceptance of his gifts of flowers, but soon he became a little more persistent, asking her to go on walks with him- only to chat, he reassured her- and giving her more than just flowers. One time he gave her a necklace, which she only accepted if he acknowledged they were only friends, and another time he bought her an expensive bolt of fabric for a dress and hired a seamstress to make it for her. To him they were steps in the right direction.

Victoria was quite flattered by all the attention and did not know what to make of it, content in the knowledge that she loved Zorro and he loved her, and that one day he would come for her. But eventually, as the weeks went by and Ramon persistently wooed her for over a month, her friends started encouraging her to take him much more seriously. After all, he was apparently a man of means, quite obviously in love with her, and his romantic nature was providing her with many more gifts than Zorro had ever given her.

Still, the señorita denied any deep feelings for Señor Palos, saying the walks they occasionally took were strictly for conversation only, and his gifts were as a friend. She repeatedly told him that she already had her heart set on another man, and eventually she even told Ramon that she was in love with Zorro. That did not deter him; if anything, he became more persistent yet. He began writing love letters, nothing overpowering or repulsive, but simple explanations of his feelings for her and his impressions of her. Victoria eventually had to admit to herself that Ramon Palos was to be taken seriously.

During all this time, Zorro only showed himself once, quite early on, and then only for a moment to Victoria, after he had turned in some stage bandits to Sergeant Mendoza. She saw him ride in, dashing and audacious as ever, and as he left he reined Toronado to a halt in front of her and told her how beautiful she was. Then he was off, the lancers running after him, trying to bring their unwieldy muskets to bear. They shot at him, but as usual they missed.

As for Diego de la Vega, he had no idea what was happening with Victoria, because shortly after the episode with Zorro, his father, Don Alejandro, sent him to Monterey to conduct some business for the hacienda. While he was reluctant to go, hating to leave the pueblo undefended for so long, he had no choice unless he wanted to antagonize his father. So it was that while Ramon Palos was ardently wooing Zorro's fiancée, the man who was Zorro was hundreds of miles away, reluctantly tending to his father's business and chafing to be able to go back home.

- Z -

There had been no sign of Zorro for well over a month, and one day Victoria commented on the fact to a friend as they lounged in the tavern during a lull in the business. Ramon, who was never far from her, overheard her remark and went over to the table where she was sitting.

"Perhaps Zorro has gone away," he said in a slightly triumphant tone, managing to hide a smirk.

Victoria shook her head. "He would never leave the pueblo. I wonder where he is?"

"I heard that some banditos burned a peasant's barn down yesterday," Victoria's friend Maria said. "Poor Rivas certainly hoped Zorro would show up, but he didn't, and the rogues got away. It is such a shame."

"Zorro is only a man, señoritas," Ramon said with a casual shrug. "You make him into a legend he is not."

"You do not know him," Victoria retorted quickly, frowning.

"Si, my sweet," Ramon said soothingly as he laid his hand on Victoria's. "I have heard of his deeds, and he is a very brave man. But he is only one man. What if some accident has befallen him and he is dead? We cannot know for sure."

Preoccupied with her thoughts, Victoria realized belatedly that Ramon was touching her, and, self-conscious, she wondered if she should pull her hand away when she saw Maria smiling at her. The young woman winked and left the table.

Ramon did not notice the señorita's preoccupation. "I know I cannot be like Zorro, Victoria, but please, hear me out. I can give you everything he cannot. I can give you a home, a family... Are not those things what you want?"

"Yes, but..." Suddenly Victoria realized what he was saying, and she looked at him in obvious surprise.

Ramon nodded as if in answer. "Si, Victoria... Think about it. I have money. I will keep you safe and comfortable. I offer you all the things you want now. I want a family, too. How do you know Zorro will ever come for you? How do you know he is not dead already, or will not be killed by the alcalde? Do you wish to be a widow before you are even married? Do you want to risk being childless until it is too late? How do you know he can offer you everything I can?"

"Ramon, I..." Victoria began, but she suddenly stopped. He was right, as unwilling as she was to admit it. He had touched on the very things that troubled her most about Zorro.

There was no doubt but that she loved the masked man, a brave, strong hero, clever and intrepid, unbeaten by his foes, but... The questions remained. Where was he? Who was he? Would he ever come for her?

The sum total of their relationship could be counted in hours, on the fingers of one hand, and of the four or so hours she supposed they had spent together during the entire course of Zorro's existence, over two of those had been in his cave, when she had been pursued by bandits and he had come to her rescue. He rarely came just to see her- perhaps three times in total- and only a few times did he ever give her anything. Sometimes it was a rose or a bouquet. Sometimes it was a brief letter. Once it was an engagement ring.

Always he promised the day would come when he would take off his mask and claim her as his bride, but that day never came. Would it ever? From the signs of the times, there were no new freedoms looming on the horizon of the very near future. There were noises about independence from Spain, but nothing concrete. And by his own admission Alcalde DeSoto was stuck in Los Angeles. As long as nothing changed, Zorro was effectively trapped in his self-imposed role as protector of the people.

Then suddenly the thought occurred to Victoria- Zorro had never actually told her he loved her. When they were face to face, he always begged off, muttering things about audiences or the proper time, or falling back on his old standby- it could only be said when the mask came off for the final time. Yes, he had proposed to her, but where were the words and deeds that normally accompanied such a momentous occasion? Since then he had continued as usual, the few times he had seen her- for only a few seconds each time- he had mentioned nothing about their engagement. He certainly was not courting her, even in secret.

Victoria never told Zorro how she felt; always she told herself not to trouble him with such things. His mission was vital to the pueblo's very existence. He was the sole defender of the people against their oppressive government, therefore he could not and should not be bothered with such personal matters. Still, sometimes it seemed that he understood, because the few times he spoke of such things, he had always been apologetic of her long wait, and once... once, early in their relationship, he even voluntarily told her in so many words she was free to find another man for a husband...

"Victoria?" Ramon said again.

The señorita shook her head to clear her mind. "What?"

Ramon gathered both her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

Stunned, Victoria could only stare at her earnest suitor.

When she did not respond, Palos said, "Please tell me you will think about it. Please do not say no."

"Ramon..."

"Please do not say no. I beg you, please promise me you will think about it?"

After a moment, Victoria smiled. "All right, Ramon. I promise."

Palos laughed in relief. "Gracias, my dear! Gracias!" Then he stood and kissed both her hands, laughing again and hurrying out the door.

"What was that all about?" Maria asked with a curious smile as she watched Ramon leave and Victoria sauntered over to the counter where she was working.

For a moment Victoria was silent, then she blushed, smiled broadly and said, "He proposed to me."

"And?" Maria exclaimed excitedly. "What was your answer?"

The señorita shrugged. "I told him I would think about it."

"Think about it?!" Maria retorted. "Think about what? You are not still going to wait for Zorro, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Why not! Because Ramon is here, in flesh and blood, ready to give you everything you want! Zorro... where is he? When will he quit being Zorro? What if you don't even like him when he finally takes off his mask?" She shook her head. "Come on, Victoria, think! With Ramon you can have everything! With Zorro, there is no promise of anything... you can't even be sure he'll live long enough to retire his mask!"

"But I have known Zorro for years. He's..."

"You've seen him for years, Victoria. How much time have you actually spent with him? Do you really know him? Is he really the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Maria sighed and looked pleadingly at her friend. "Ramon is a good man, Victoria. He loves you desperately, he's got money, he is kind... You know him. You've spent time with him. Is there any reason why you would tell him no?"

"Maria..." Victoria said in protest.

"Well? Is there?"

"I guess not, but... I don't... I don't know him well. He has only been here – what? A few weeks. I don't know if I love him."

Maria smiled. "That is better than saying you don't love him!" Then she grew serious. "Please, Victoria, for your own sake, say yes. It is high time you started thinking about yourself. I know you want children... don't wait for Zorro until it is too late! You are far too close to thirty now as it is!"

"Yes, but..."

"I'll tell you what. Give yourself some time to think about it. If Zorro wants you badly enough, he will come for you now. If he doesn't, that's all the more reason to say yes to Ramon. Ramon is a good man, Victoria. Don't lose him waiting for someone who may never come!"

Victoria sighed. "I need time..."

"Just don't take too much, mi amiga. I want you to be happy. Don't forfeit your life in the vain hope of getting Zorro." She gave Victoria a hug. "I will take over for a while. Why don't you take a walk by yourself?"

Grateful for the chance to be alone with her thoughts, Victoria readily agreed and walked to a shady valley not far from the pueblo. There she sat underneath a broad old oak to think.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Don Diego returned home. He had ridden as hard as he could without crippling his horse and made it in five and a half days. After a warm greeting from his father and the obligatory reports of what he had accomplished in Monterey, the young caballero anxiously sought out Felipe to make sure the pueblo was safe and to find out whatever news there was.

The young man was pleased to see him, but he knew the news he bore would hurt his friend and mentor. He had to wait to tell it until they were alone, but when he could finally draw Diego away from his father, he quickly motioned what he knew.

"What?" Diego exclaimed in surprise and alarm when the youth motioned that the new man in town had proposed to Señorita Victoria. "You mean Ramon Palos?"

Urgently the young man nodded.

"What was her answer?"

With a shrug, Felipe signaled what translated roughly as "She would think about it." He saw Diego's worried expression and quickly added something like, "They say she is considering it."

"Are you sure?" Diego asked, crestfallen. When the young man nodded again, he sighed dejectedly. "What about Zorro?"

Felipe could only shrug.

His expression creased by worry, Diego laid a hand on Felipe's shoulder and thanked him gravely for the news. A moment later, he said, "I want to ride in tonight to talk to Victoria. Have Toronado saddled by sundown."

For the rest of the afternoon the young don tried to get some sleep, vainly hoping to catch up a little after his hard ride home, but it eluded him. His mind was working overtime, trying to analyze the suddenly critical situation with Victoria. He was Zorro. He was the man she loved. He was the man whose marriage proposal she had accepted. He was the man who loved her desperately. Wasn't that good enough?

He knew the answer to that question before he even asked it. He had tormented himself for years with such thoughts, worries, and many speculations, and now it seemed his worst nightmare was coming true. He was losing Victoria, and he knew why. In fact, he had feared it all along. She had lost patience with waiting.

As Zorro, he had made a promise to himself and to the people of the pueblo de Los Angeles to protect them from injustice and tyranny, to fight for freedom and truth. He had sworn that his self-imposed mission as Zorro would not end until he had achieved his goals... or he died in the attempt. It was something he had to do, and only he could do it. Zorro was holding back the tide of tyranny and oppression. Zorro was the reason freedom was possible.

That was also the very reason he was now losing Victoria, and he knew it. He had fought on the side of justice for years now, and for years he had forced himself and Victoria Escalante to keep their relationship on hold. Almost from the start he had professed- in so many words, at least, and more by his actions- to love her, and she returned his feelings. Their love grew until she had accepted his marriage proposal... but neither of them pretended that it was as easy as that.

At any time he could be killed by the alcalde or his men. They both knew that. They knew the risks he took every time he had to do battle. Repeatedly he warned her of the danger to her as well because of her well-known love for him, but she had accepted that as the price to pay, to wait for him. Their love was so strong. It seemed to transcend all that stood in their way, despite the fact he could rarely share more than a few seconds at a time with her, and they had really been alone together only once.

Victoria had promised to wait for him. She had accepted his marriage proposal. Yet now she was at least contemplating another man's proposal. Diego could hardly blame her. The strain of keeping his distance to her, of forcing their relationship from his mind, of the complications just loving her caused, tore at him so badly at times that he wondered if he could go on. If it hurt him so, it hurt Victoria every bit as badly. In fact, only the fact that he did not dwell on the pain of their wait kept him in the saddle as Zorro. He could not allow himself to think of himself, or even of Victoria. He had to concentrate on being Zorro.

He knew somewhat of her hopes and dreams, her desires for their life together, and he knew too well his own dreams and passions. The pain of their situation tortured him daily, hourly, every waking moment, and often tormented his dreams. But what could he do? He could not sacrifice Zorro. The people depended on him, and he had made a promise to protect them. The good of the many outweighed the good of the one, or in this case, two. He thought they had both accepted that.

To Victoria the only promise he could make was to proclaim his love for her when at last he was finished with Zorro. He could not say when that day would come, or even if it would. He could promise only that if he lived long enough to see justice and freedom for their people, he would come for her and claim her as his. These things he had promised...

What were those promises, though, when they both knew the risks? They were nothing more than wishful thinking or warm, pleasant daydreams. They were nothing compared to the tangible things Ramon was undoubtedly offering Victoria and that she was undoubtedly considering. Promises were nothing next to reality.

No, Diego could hardly blame her, but the sudden aching emptiness in his heart at the thought of losing her was worse torture than the pain of waiting ever was. He could hardly wait for that evening, when he could ride in after dark to talk to her. He knew it would be his last chance to keep her as his.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria was glad it was time to close the tavern. It had been a long day, and not exactly a good one. A fight had broken out around lunch time, and it took a squad of lancers, the alcalde, and Ramon Palos to break it up. The result cost her a table, two benches, six plates and five cups. DeSoto promised the peasants who started it would reimburse her for the damage, but she had little hope they would ever be able to pay more than a few pesos.

For a few moments the young señorita lingered on the porch of her establishment, enjoying the relatively cool night breeze. Briefly she thought she heard the sound of a horse approaching, but she could see no one and she heard nothing else. With a sigh, she locked herself in for the night.

"Buenas noches, Victoria," came the quiet male voice behind her as she walked toward the stairs. She did not need to turn around to recognize him.

"Zorro!" she exclaimed, standing her ground. "How do you do that?"

He smiled and shrugged. "It is just that you weren't expecting me."

She nodded in agreement. "I was beginning to think you were gone for good."

"I apologize," he murmured quietly. "I have been... otherwise occupied."

Victoria nodded again, looking somewhat unconvinced. She knew why he had come. There was no use in beating around the bush. "You're here because of Ramon, aren't you?"

"Yes." He could not help but notice how she was standing with arms folded, unsmiling, not attempting to draw near. The silence lengthened. When Victoria did not offer any information, Zorro asked, "Is he a good man?"

"Good enough," the señorita replied defensively.

Since Victoria was being enigmatic, Zorro was forced to come to the point. "Are you going to accept his proposal?"

For a long time Victoria did not answer, suddenly turning away and climbing the stairs to her rooms. "You may be seen if you stay down there," she finally said. It did not sound like anything other than ordinary concern.

The man in black followed her to her quarters and closed the door. Taking off his hat and gloves, he took the only chair and waited for her response.

Victoria sat down on the bed and pulled her knees up under her chin. "You have given me no reason not to accept it," she finally said.

"If I could, Victoria, I would marry you right now. I would give you everything you want. I want to give you everything, badly... you must know that. But I cannot. Not yet."

"I have waited for you, Zorro," Victoria said with sudden bitterness. "I have waited a long time. I have never complained, either..."

"I know," he replied softly. "Your patience has given me the strength to keep fighting."

"How much longer must I wait?" she demanded. "I can't wait forever!"

He nodded sadly. "I know that, too."

"Yet I am just supposed to sit by and wait?"

"I can't make you, Victoria. I would not want to make you."

The bitterness in her voice growing rapidly more caustic, she shot back, "You have never even told me you love me!" Tears were suddenly running down her face, and though they hurt Zorro greatly, he knew she was too angry to approach. "Ramon gives me flowers, he writes me letters, he has told me a hundred times he loves me!"

Zorro sighed. "I'm sorry, Victoria. You know I love you..."

"Do I?" she snapped angrily. "You have never said it. You have rarely ever given me anything..."

"Don't you think it hurts me, too?" Zorro retorted. "I have wanted to do all those things, but..."

"But what?"

"If I did... if I did, I knew I would not be able to keep going as Zorro..."

"And in the meantime I am just supposed to wait patiently!"

"Victoria..." He stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. "I want you to be happy," he said in a quieter voice, trying to keep his grief from being obvious. "If Ramon will make you happy, then marry him. Are you sure you know him?"

"I know him better than I know you," Victoria said as she wiped her eyes.

Zorro persisted, needing to make sure. "Do you love him? Do you really want him?"

Victoria glanced sharply at him. "Who else is there?" Before Zorro could respond, she laughed bitterly and said, "Don't even volunteer Don Diego like you did once! He is not even remotely a possibility! He's got his nose stuck in books so that he does not have a clue what the real world is! Ramon is certainly a much better choice than he is!"

Angry, hurt, Zorro replied, "I wasn't trying to suggest..."

"Ramon offers me everything you haven't, Zorro," Victoria bitterly said. "He offers me a nice home, a family... Maria is right. I can't afford to keep waiting for you. Who knows if you will even live long enough to keep your promises?"

"I want to... for you," he whispered. Then in a stronger voice, he said, "I cannot make a promise I don't know that I can keep, Victoria, as much as I would like to. God knows how much I want to be done with Zorro, but... you know I am still needed. Marry Ramon, if that is what you want. I will not stop you. You deserve every happiness, and if he can give it to you, then take it."

For a long time Victoria was silent, tears still trickling down her cheeks. She did not look at Zorro, staring instead at some point far away that did not exist.

"Why does it have to be this way?" she suddenly demanded in a bitter tone.

"I wish I could change things," Zorro replied, his tone earnest, longing, "but I can't. I am trapped behind this mask, Victoria! I have fought for years, but I am not getting anywhere!"

The señorita nodded, silent again for some time. Finally she sighed. "You will always be my first love, Zorro..." her voice fell away, and Zorro knew he had lost her. "I'm sorry it came to this... I know I promised to never give you cause to doubt my love, but... I can't wait any longer."

Fighting back his grief, he stood and picked up his hat. "I wish you every happiness," he whispered, turning to leave.

"Wait," Victoria said. She got off the bed and hurried to her dresser. For a moment she paused, fighting her tears, then she retrieved something and held it out to him. It was the ring he had given her.

"I can't keep it," she murmured, her voice breaking, her tears falling harder again.

He shook his head. "It is yours. Keep it if you want. I won't need it again," he said, opening the door abruptly and closing it between them. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The news spread like wildfire the next day; Victoria Escalante was forsaking Zorro to marry Ramon Palos. No one was more pleased than Ramon himself, and no one was more grieved than Don Diego. He said nothing to anyone, and only Felipe had any understanding of how utterly empty and hurt the young caballero felt. Alejandro brought the news home from town, and Diego did such a good job of masking his feelings that his father did not have the slightest idea of Diego's heartbreak.

As soon as he could excuse himself, though, Diego retreated to Zorro's cave and did not come out for so long that Felipe finally went after him to make sure he was all right. He found Diego sitting at his desk, staring at an open book, his thoughts obviously far away. The caballero did not acknowledge his presence until Felipe touched his shoulder; finally he looked up with a wan smile.

"I hadn't realized the time," he said when the youth motioned that it was nearly midnight. With a tired sigh he stood and let Felipe lead him back into the hacienda.

The young man saw him to his quarters, bidding his friend a good night, but Diego hardly heard him. Felipe hurt badly for him; even though he did not understand the extent of Diego's grief, he was old enough to appreciate that it could exist. He even wondered how his loss would affect Zorro- he knew Diego well enough to know that at times the only reason he had kept going was because of Victoria and the hope of one day marrying her.

Though the don never spoke much of his feelings toward her, and often changed the subject when it got remotely close to matters of the heart, Felipe could see how deeply he loved the señorita. He was around them often enough to notice the change in the don when he saw her. Sometimes, when Diego was particularly tired or pensive, just seeing Victoria seemed to revive him and give him the strength to continue. So Felipe knew more about the effects of Diego's loss than the caballero thought anyone did, and so he was more concerned about Zorro and the pueblo than anyone else knew to be.

More grief and pain was heaped on Diego the next day, too, when Alejandro returned from yet another errand in town to happily report that Victoria had asked him to be her escort at her wedding in two days. That was bad enough, but then came the bitter blow, unwittingly caused by Victoria herself. She had asked the elder don if the younger could play the piano for her wedding.

Felipe flinched visibly when he heard Don Alejandro tell Diego that he had already agreed for him, but the young don was totally expressionless.

"Couldn't you have asked me first?" Diego said, his tone inscrutable.

"Why? Is there a problem? You are like a brother to her..." Felipe winced at those words, but Diego's face was stony. "... so I knew you would want to do it. Am I not correct?"

For a few long seconds Diego said nothing, but then with a glance toward Felipe that was barren of any emotion, he bowed his head slightly and said, "As you wish."

Confused by his son's strange reaction, Alejandro shrugged it off as one of Diego's inconsistencies. The elder caballero was very pleased to have been asked to escort the young bride, so with a smile to the two younger men, he went outside, humming happily to himself. Felipe wanted to say something- anything- to Diego that would help, but there was nothing. The younger don only smiled mirthlessly at him.

"The day after tomorrow..." he muttered quietly, hiding his grief even in his voice. "Would you saddle Esperanza, Felipe? I am going to have a talk with Ramon Palos. I want to make sure he is everything Victoria thinks he is."

The timing of Diego's ride into town was deliberate; he expected Señor Palos to be at the tavern for siesta, and although he steeled himself for the ordeal, he still was not prepared for the scene that presented itself when he arrived at the inn. Victoria and Ramon were sitting in the shade on the porch, and he was kissing her. They broke it off and separated marginally as he drew near, but Ramon kept her hand in his. Diego forced himself not to react, and as he dismounted, he even managed a smile.

"Buenas tardes, Diego," Victoria said cheerfully. "I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Si," he said in the best casual tone he could muster. "I was in Monterey."

"Did you have a good trip?"

"Quite profitable... at least for the hacienda." He nodded slightly to Ramon. "May I congratulate you on your good fortune, señor... Victoria, best wishes."

"Gracias, Diego!" Victoria smiled. She looked happy, and that was the one consolation Diego had. Then she sighed and stood. "I need to get back to work," she said. "I will bring you both something to drink."

The don sat down opposite Ramon, and after a few innocuous comments exchanged about the hot, dry weather, Diego asked, "Where are you originally from?"

"Oh, I was born in San Diego, but I have lived around San Luis Obispo most of my life."

Diego nodded casually. "Is that where you and Victoria will live?"

"Si," Palos said with a grin. "I have a nice home there. It is my inheritance from my father."

Diego nodded again. "Victoria is a very good friend of mine. Her parents are dead, and her brothers live far away. My father and I are like family to her. Pardon my asking, but... can you provide properly for her?"

For a moment the man was silent, then he said in an icy tone, "I do not think it is any of your business, señor, but I have nothing to hide. I sell horses. I have been quite fortunate lately. The market is good." He abruptly stood. "I do not have to justify myself to you."

Victoria came out at that moment with two glasses of lemonade, and she was just in time to hear Ramon say, "Now if you will excuse me..."

Before she could say anything, though, Ramon looked over Diego's shoulder at three men who rode up to the tavern just then.

"Ramon!" one of them exclaimed as he swung himself down from his horse, leaving it to another of his friends to tie up. "It has been a long time!"

Diego turned and looked at the newcomers, all strangers to him. None of the three were particularly notable, dressed as ranch hands, dusty from the trail and rather lean looking. He did notice that all three wore swords and each had a pistol and rifle within reach on their saddles. More importantly, he noticed Ramon's sudden uneasiness.

"Hola, Juan," Ramon said in a cool tone. "What brings you this way?"

"We heard you were getting married, amigo! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" The man laughed, and Diego immediately knew he did not like him. "You were going to invite us, weren't you?"

Ramon's hesitation was evident even to Victoria, but finally he said, "Of course."

"Who are these men, Ramon?" the señorita asked, looking expectant.

"Friends of mine..." Palos answered in a flat voice. "We used to... work together."

"And this?" Juan said, motioning Victoria and approaching. "Is this your bride?" He laughed again, irritating Diego more than he could reasonably explain. "You have good taste, amigo!"

Victoria smiled amiably, then said, "Well, Juan, since you and your friends are friends of Ramon, I invite you to stay at the tavern until the wedding."

"Gracias, señorita," the stranger replied, making an exaggerated bow, "but we have other arrangements. Your kindness is most appreciated, though."

Diego rose to excuse himself, and he found all three newcomers watching him warily. With a nod in their direction, Diego turned to Ramon and said, "Forgive my questions, señor. I am sure you understand..." Then he bowed slightly toward Victoria and left.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of Victoria's wedding dawned hot and clear, and Diego spent the morning trying to convince himself that he could actually play at her wedding, alternately angry at his father for even volunteering him and angry at himself for having gotten into such a predicament in the first place. After all, if he hadn't created Zorro, none of this would have been happening- not losing Victoria, not being only a casual friend of hers, not having to play the piano for her wedding to someone else. Felipe sensed all too well his distress, but there was no comfort he could offer. Diego just wanted to be alone.

The ceremony was not scheduled until early evening, and Diego found the hours creeping by with agonizing slowness. At that point all he wanted was to get it over with. For some time he sat in the cool silence of Zorro's cave, sagged in his chair, staring at nothing, trying vainly to convince himself he would eventually get over her.

Suddenly Felipe burst into the room at a run, panting as if he had run a long way.

"What is it?" Diego demanded.

Frantically the youth motioned what he knew, and painstakingly De la Vega translated.

"The children from the orphanage... kidnapped?" His heart lurched. "Held for ransom? And the padre is with them. When?"

Felipe motioned urgently, trying not to get ahead of Diego's understanding.

"Two hours ago... they were out... on a picnic? What are the demands?"

The young man's hand signals were not sophisticated, yet he managed to convey what Diego needed to know. "By two o'clock... twenty thousand pesos!? And Zorro! Why?"

Felipe shrugged; he did not know. Then he motioned a large "Z" in the air, his eyes conveying his question. Diego shook his head.

"No... not yet. Let's ride in to town… I want to see what is happening. From whom are they demanding the money?"

Felipe shrugged again, signing his guess that the kidnappers were demanding the money from the whole pueblo.

"I don't think there is that much money in the entire pueblo, much less the bank," Diego growled. "Come on."

When the two men rode into town a few minutes later, they found the entire pueblo in a state of panic. Several caballeros were gathering as much money as they could, having donated large sums themselves, but it was rapidly becoming apparent that they would come nowhere near the actual amount demanded. Hard cash was not a readily available item in a poor pueblo such as Los Angeles, especially in such huge amounts.

From what Diego understood, the hostage-takers demanded that the alcalde himself bring the ransom money and Zorro, of course alone. The young caballero decided to have a talk with Ignacio DeSoto to see what his plans were. The alcalde was in his office and frowned at Diego when he and Felipe admitted themselves.

"What are you going to do about the kidnappers' demands to turn over Zorro?" Diego asked without preamble.

"Pray that Zorro is man enough to show himself," DeSoto snapped sarcastically in reply. "What else can I do?"

"You could offer him a truce..."

"What for?" the alcalde replied irritably. "Undoubtedly the kidnappers want to kill him, and personally I hope they do. I sincerely doubt he will surrender himself for a wagon full of innocent children."

"Zorro is not so despicable as you would make him, alcalde," Diego replied. "I have heard the kidnappers threaten to kill all the children at two if their demands are not met. What contingency plans do you have if the money or Zorro is not there?"

"I will not discuss my plans with you, De la Vega. While I would dearly love to see Zorro killed by those men, I have little hope he will surrender to them. You may rest assured I will do everything in my power to protect those children when he does not show." He turned his attention to some papers on his desk, effectively ending the conversation.

Outside, Diego pulled Felipe into the middle of the plaza for privacy and said, "DeSoto is up to something... I wonder if he wouldn't try to thwart Zorro anyway just so he can have the pleasure of killing him."

Felipe motioned something, but Diego shook his head. "I don't think I will risk it just yet. I think I will watch the alcalde when he rides out there. Even if Zorro were to appear, I do not think we will have the twenty thousand pesos. So to go as Zorro would mean suicide either way."

The young man signaled his worry that the children were in grave danger. "Si, amigo," Diego replied with equal worry, "but Zorro's death will not save them."

Felipe signed again.

"Si. It is a very bad situation."


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later it was time for the alcalde to take the ransom money to the kidnappers. Sergeant Mendoza and another lancer helped secure the saddlebags filled with a little over ten thousand pesos to his horse.

"Alcalde, please let a squad of lancers go with you..."

"No, sergeant," DeSoto said loudly, making sure to convey his bravery to the anxious townspeople watching. "I cannot jeopardize the lives of the children."

"But what about Zorro?" someone shouted. "He is not here!"

"He is a coward, my friends," the alcalde said as if the thought made him sad. "I have little hope he will show himself. However, I will take the money we have and try to negotiate with the kidnappers."

Amid quiet exclamations of good luck and thanks for his bravery, the alcalde rode out of town. It was no secret where the children were; the padre often took them on picnics and usually drove toward the hills, finding a shady tree in a valley where they could play. Today was one such day, when he wanted them to play and be tired out before the wedding ceremony, and so create no disturbances while the adults were otherwise occupied.

No one noticed Diego was absent when the alcalde rode away- hardly anyone had noticed he was even in town. Only Felipe knew anything about what he was doing or where he was. He had ridden out long before to find where the children were and to watch what happened, with the hopes of seeing a way to save the children without dying.

It was hot in the glaring sun, but Diego lay unmoving on the top of a hill in the coarse, stiff grass, watching the path below for the alcalde. Not a quarter mile further on was the little valley were three men, their faces covered with dusty bandannas, held eight little children, a young woman who often helped at the mission, and the padre, bound and cowering in a wagon, at gunpoint. A fourth man was hiding below him, nearer the path, watching in the same direction he was.

It was nearly two by the sun when two of the three men guarding the children left them to join their companion below Diego. Shortly afterwards, the don saw the alcalde on his white Andalusian approaching slowly. He wore no obvious weapons, and he held one hand up in a gesture of peace.

"Do you have the money?!" one of them shouted as the alcalde neared.

"I have nearly eleven thousand pesos, amigos..."

"We want twenty thousand!" another snarled loudly. "And Zorro!"

"I know," DeSoto said as he reined his horse to a stop. "Zorro I cannot give you, though God knows I wish I could. However, I can offer you the six thousand peso reward for him instead."

"Did you bring it?"

"No, but I can get it."

"That isn't what we asked for!" the third man shouted angrily. He stood suddenly and aimed his pistol at the alcalde. "We want more money! Now! We will settle for no less!"

"Señor," the alcalde replied, sounding desperate, "we do not have that much money in the bank! Ours is not a rich pueblo!"

"Too bad," the first growled. "Go back and tell your little pueblo they have another hour to come up with what we want. Twenty thousand pesos and Zorro. If you fail, the children and the other two will die. Comprende?"

The alcalde nodded. "Si, señor. I will do my best."

"Good," the man grunted as he pulled the trigger.

Diego was startled by the unexpected shot, and he watched as the alcalde looked in surprise at the growing bloodstain on his jacket.

"Go, alcalde, before you die! You don't want innocent children following you to hell, do you?" He laughed sarcastically, and one of his friends joined him, but the third was silent.

Without replying, the alcalde yanked his horse's head around and kicked the animal to a gallop. Diego ran down the other side of the hill to where his horse was waiting and raced after him. He caught up with DeSoto a little more than two miles from the pueblo when the alcalde fell off his horse.

When he saw Diego, the alcalde was in too much pain to be surprised. "They shot me..." he gasped. "Because I didn't have... the money..."

"I know," Diego replied. He tore open the alcalde's vest and shirt, but the gurgling rattle as DeSoto struggled to breathe told him there was nothing he could do. The alcalde was dying.

"They said... one hour," DeSoto whispered, not realizing what the don said. "Tell Mendoza... the money... all of it... and Zorro..."

"Alcalde," Diego said gently, "you are not going to make it back to the pueblo."

"No..." DeSoto shook his head. "Tell Mendoza..."

"I will."

The alcalde's slow suffocation was panicking him as he struggled to draw breath and couldn't. "Zorro?" he gasped. "The children!" He seemed genuinely concerned. "Tell Mendoza... pardon Zorro... anything... for the children!"

"He will be there. The children will be safe. I promise."

"How?"

DeSoto died knowing the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Diego returned to the pueblo with the alcalde's body, he did not have much time to make his plans. Sergeant Mendoza, shocked and appalled at the alcalde's murder, insisted on knowing how Diego came to be in the vicinity and questioned him on the alcalde's last words. Then, much to his frustration, the younger De la Vega was forced to repeat everything to a large group waiting outside the alcalde's office, among them several prominent caballeros who would not let him go without telling his story.

"What are we going to do?" it was Victoria's voice. Diego had not noticed her among the people before then, which was just as well, because seeing her then only reawakened the agony of his heartache.

"We have no more money!" someone exclaimed, and the people nodded anxiously in agreement.

"We cannot just let the children be murdered like the alcalde!" a middle-aged woman cried. "And the padre! And my poor Lecita!"

One of the caballeros raised his hand for silence. "We have enough assets, but we would have to sell..."

Diego shook his head. "We do not have time for that. I am going to send Felipe to San Pedro. I have enough in the bank there to cover the difference. I will just offer myself as hostage in the place of the children until he can return with the money."

A few nodded hopefully, but Don Carlos shook his head. "It will make no difference without Zorro. He has not come."

"He will come," Diego said with a confidence that surprised everyone.

"How do you know?" Victoria demanded hotly. "He is so unpredictable!"

"He has always come before," Diego replied as he hastily wrote a note and handed it to Felipe. Impatient at the delay, he pushed through the people to his horse.

"Diego!" Victoria exclaimed, not reassured by his plan. "You can't go! What can you possibly do?" Her tone was none too gentle, almost disparaging.

With a tired sigh, Diego swung himself onto his horse and turned her around. "Let's hope I can do enough," he snapped irritably as he rode away.

Those who watched him go shook their heads sadly. It seemed there was no hope for the children. If only Diego de la Vega's plan was enough... Zorro had to show himself, but many began to doubt. After all, he had not come at two o'clock as the alcalde had obviously, and as it turned out, vainly hoped.

Diego was not enchanted with his plan, but it was the best he could come up with under the circumstances. He was obviously taking a great risk that the kidnappers would accept him as hostage until Felipe brought his money, but he had to hope they would be greedy enough to wait. He also had to hope they would believe him when he would tell them he could lead them to Zorro.

It was the only way he could hope to to satisfy both their demands without getting himself killed outright. If Zorro showed up without all the money, he was dead. If Diego's promised money was acceptable, and he said nothing about Zorro, he was dead. It had to be this way, but still he could end up dead far too easily.

"Diego!" came the shout from far behind him.

He turned around to see that Sergeant Mendoza and several lancers were chasing after him, so impatiently he reined his horse to a walk and waited for them to catch up.

"You can't go alone, Diego!" Mendoza gasped. "We will come with you."

"No, Mendoza," the don replied. "They may be frightened into shooting the children if they see you coming. We dare not risk it."

"But..."

"The alcalde had to go alone. I will, too."

"At least let me..."

"No, sergeant," Diego said with a smile. "Thank you, but I will be fine. Why don't you follow at a distance and be ready to escort the children home?"

"All right," Mendoza muttered after a moment. "Si."

Satisfied, Diego nodded and urged Esperanza forward again. Once he looked back to see the lancers lagging far behind, so he rode directly to the valley where the kidnappers waited.

"Who are you?" someone shouted from behind the rock where they had waited last time.

He reined to a stop. "Diego de la Vega, from Los Angeles."

"Do you have the money?"

"I have what the alcalde brought, and I am good for the rest. I have sent… a servant to San Pedro to get it. He will be back this evening." He did not want them to know Felipe was much more than a servant; hopefully if the youth had to become involved, they would not bother with threatening his life if they thought he was only doing what he was commanded.

The caballero could hear them conferring. "What about Zorro?"

Diego spoke up. "I know where his hideout is..."

"You lie!"

The young don shook his head and said in a confident tone, "No. I will take you there now."

Again they whispered among themselves, discussing the situation. "De la Vega!" another shouted finally. "How do we know you are telling the truth? About the money and Zorro?"

"I would not have come if I wasn't," he replied evenly. "Take me as hostage and let the children and the others go."

For another few moments they conferred. "The children are more effective hostages," one of them growled loud enough for him to hear.

"They are as long as you can control them," Diego retorted, hoping to reason with the kidnappers. "Soon it will get dark, and the young ones especially will be afraid. Are you prepared to keep them quiet and try to get them to sleep? Do you have enough food to feed them?"

"All right!" one of them snapped. After a few quiet words to one of his companions, he motioned for the other two to return to the wagon. "We will accept your offer... but don't expect us to be patient much longer! We want the money and Zorro! We won't settle for less!"

"You will get everything you ask for as long as you take me. My servant has orders not to surrender the money if anything happens to any of the children."

"All right!"

Diego waited quietly on his horse until he saw the padre driving the wagon toward him. Then he dismounted and waited in the middle of the road.

"Don Diego!" the padre exclaimed. "You are doing a brave thing, my son!"

"Just get the children out of here as quickly as possible," he muttered quietly as he quickly counted them to make sure they were all there. "Sergeant Mendoza is waiting about half a mile behind."

"Come on, De la Vega!" one of the kidnappers growled. "No tricks!"

"God bless you, young man," the padre murmured, obviously worried.

Diego smiled in encouragement. "Go. Hurry!"

The padre snapped the leads, urging the wagon forward, so Diego turned back toward the kidnappers. He saw one of them getting onto his horse, and angrily he said, "If anything happens to any of those children..."

The apparent leader turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh... he has a previous engagement… elsewhere. Don't worry! He won't bother the children or the padre. Now give me your horse..."

As the padre drove away, he turned around to see them tying Diego's hands behind his back and putting him back on his horse. Then he saw them all ride away quickly. Diego had done it. He had exchanged himself for the children, and now they were safe and he was a hostage.


	8. Chapter 8

When the padre and his precious cargo were spotted with the lancers coming back to town, they were greeted at the gate by nearly the whole village.

"What happened, padre?" came the shout.

Everyone had to wait until he had drawn the wagon up to the church and the children were helped out.

"What happened, padre?" came the question again.

"Zorro rescued us!" an eleven year old girl exclaimed. Her name was Alicia, and she had been blind since birth.

"Oh, no, child!" Benitez replied with a smile. He shook his head. "You are mistaken. Don Diego exchanged himself for us. He was very brave."

"So they took Señor De la Vega for his money?"

"Si," the padre replied. There was a general exclamation of surprise and disbelief, both because the kidnappers accepted De la Vega in place of the children and because he had the guts to offer himself in the first place.

"What about Zorro?"

"He was there," the little girl shouted gleefully. "I heard him!"

Benitez went to her side and put his arm on her shoulder. "No, my daughter. You only heard Don Diego. Zorro was not there."

"He was there!" she insisted. "I've heard Zorro before! He was there!"

Mendoza shook his head sadly. "We did not see him."

"Don Diego told them that he could lead them to Zorro's hideout," Benitez said. "I must admit I do not understand why he would say such a thing. I fear for his life."

"No one knows where Zorro's hideout is!" Victoria Escalante exclaimed. Angrily, she added, "Least of all Diego de la Vega!"

"Ah, my poor child," the padre murmured. "It has been a trying day, has it not? Do you want to continue with the ceremony?"

Victoria looked around for Ramon, but she did not see him. After a moment she shrugged. "Si. Now that all is well, I do not want to postpone it. I am tired of waiting."

"Very well, my child. We shall have a good ending to this day!"

The major crisis over, it seemed that everyone quickly forgot that Diego was a captive as they hurried to finalize preparations for Victoria's wedding. Not even Victoria remembered that he had a role in the ceremony, and in the rush of activity to get ready, she completely forgot that his very life was at stake. Diego's bravery and sacrifice were lost amid the anticipation of the wedding.

Quietly, unobserved by anyone, Ramon Palos showed up at the church a little while after the children were settled in their rooms. He did not announce himself. For a little while he sat silently near the altar, nervously drumming his fingers on his knees, then the padre saw him.

"My son, come!" padre said with a smile. "It will not be long now, si? You are a very blessed man to have won Señorita Victoria's heart. She is a beautiful woman!"

Ramon grinned. "I am a lucky man!"

Just then there came a shout from the plaza, and curious, the two men hurried out to see what caused the new commotion. They were just in time to see Diego de la Vega ride at a gallop out of town.

"What happened, my son?" the padre called to a lancer as they hurried toward where a crowd was gathering in front of the alcalde's office.

"I don't know!" came the reply as the soldier ran to see.

Benitez and Palos made their way through the crowd to see three horses, their riders unconscious and thrown over their saddles. Mendoza ordered them taken down, bound securely and put into prison.

"Sergeant!" the padre exclaimed. "These are the men who held us hostage... three of them, at least! How do they come to be here?"

"I don't know," Mendoza said with a shrug. "Diego rode up leading their horses, but all he said was these were the kidnappers who killed the alcalde. He didn't say anything else, and he just left. He seemed very eager to leave."

The priest nodded thoughtfully. "I thought I saw blood... Was he hurt?"

"I don't know. I did not have time to ask." He watched as the three men were dragged off their horses. One of the outlaws, his nose bloody, was coming around.

"What the...!" he growled as he realized his hands were tied. He glared in silent indignation at the sergeant.

"I hereby place you and your two companions under arrest for kidnapping, extortion and murder!" Mendoza barked in an authoritative tone. "You will be tried for the alcalde's death tomorrow, and if you are found guilty, you will hang!"

"Me!?"

The sergeant nodded. "And these other two..."

The man glared directly at Ramon. "He was in on it! He is one of us! It was his plan!"

"That's absurd!" Palos snapped angrily, his face flushed red. "I am no criminal!"

"He's one of us!" the man repeated. "Don't let him go free!"

Palos glared back at the man. "Sergeant Mendoza, you must believe me..."

"It's him!" came a shrill little voice. It was Alicia, being led by one of the other children. "I recognize his voice!"

"No!" Ramon protested, and Victoria hurried to his side.

"Sergeant, please..."

"It's him!" the little girl said again.

Mendoza looked pleadingly at Padre Benitez. "What do you say, padre? You saw them…"

"I don't know, sergeant. They all wore masks. But..."

The bandit kicked violently at another of the bandits, abruptly waking him up. "Tell them about Ramon!" he growled. "He is trying to get out of this!"

The man moaned as a lancer pulled him to his feet, and immediately he sought Ramon out of the crowd. "Think you are getting out of this one, Palos?" he snapped hatefully. "What if I told them how you came by your money? What if I told your pretty woman what you used to do for a living?"

"Shut up!" Ramon growled, but Mendoza had heard enough.

"Arrest him!"

Victoria watched in horror as two lancers grabbed Ramon Palos and took him with the others into the prison. "No!"

The sergeant glanced sadly at her. "If I am wrong, señorita, I apologize. He can plead his case tomorrow."

She had no answer. Turning away to seek solitude at the tavern, she found the padre by her side.

"I am so sorry, my child. There must be some mistake."

"There's no mistake," Alicia piped up innocently. She seemed always to be everywhere.

Scowling, Benitez said, "How can you be so sure, child?"

"Easy, padre! His voice gets real high and squeaky when he is nervous. It's him, all right! Who is he? Anyone we know?"

Benitez had to pause. "He is new in town, child. Now run along."

Victoria had tears in her eyes. "If she is right, padre..." she whispered, "could she also be right about Zorro?"


	9. Chapter 9

Diego rode home as fast as he could; he wanted only to put distance between himself and Los Angeles. He had outwitted his captors with a simple ruse and a false cave as Zorro's hideout, leading them into the shadowy recesses as he worked his hands free. After that it was a simple matter to overpower them- he was in no mood to be gentle to them as they fought back, and the fact that they had swords did not deter him in the least. He returned them to Sergeant Mendoza less than an hour before Victoria's wedding, and he knew he could not be there, or even anywhere close. He would not be able to bear the pain.

He found his father still in his quarters at the hacienda, putting the finishing touches on his cravat.

"Ah, Diego!" he exclaimed in relief and irritation as he glanced at his son in the mirror. "Where have you been...?" he saw blood on his son's shirt and whirled around to face him. "What happened to you?"

"I have to go, father," Diego said, his expression unfathomable. "Tell Victoria I can't play for the wedding. Someone else will, I am sure."

"Diego!" Alejandro barked, but his son ignored him as he hurried out the door. "Go where? What happened? Are you hurt? Come back here!"

Diego did not reply.

Irritated, the elder don grabbed his jacket and hurriedly pulled it on, muttering under his breath about Diego's exasperating moodiness and his irrational behavior. Then with a sigh he went after his son to give him a piece of his mind and order him to play for Victoria's wedding. But by the time Alejandro went in search of him, his son had disappeared.

Angry, the elder De la Vega sent Felipe to look for Diego, anxious not to be late for the ceremony. By the time he had to leave, however, the youth could only report that Diego was nowhere to be found. When he saw Alejandro's displeasure, he quickly added that the younger don was probably not far, because his horse had been returned to the stables. What he did not say was that Toronado was gone.

"Send him in to town when you see him," Alejandro snapped. "I don't care if he is dressed for the wedding or not. I want to see him at once!"

Felipe nodded in acquiescence, but he knew Diego would not be back in time for the wedding. He had seen the caballero for a moment before he left, but Diego said nothing to him, storming into Zorro's cave and saddling the great black horse. Felipe had begged for time to talk, but Diego shook his head and left. Now Felipe was more than a little afraid Diego was gone for good. After all, the younger De la Vega had never publicly ridden Zorro's horse before.

Already far away, Diego de la Vega rode hard. He rode long into the night, giving Toronado his head and letting the horse outride the wind. He did not care where he ended up, wishing only to be far, far away. It was easier not to think while he rode his stallion- Toronado was a considerable mount and so required more concentration, especially as fast as he was galloping. Perhaps unconsciously, he hoped to outrun his grief and his pain, but of course he could not.

Finally, Diego eased the proud animal to a walk and eventually dismounted. They were well into the hills and Los Angeles had long since disappeared behind them. Before he could stop for the night, Diego had to make sure Toronado was completely cooled down, so he led him for a mile before letting the horse drink and find a place to graze.

The young caballero did not sleep that night, but he laid on the top of a hill and watched the stars and the moon slowly rotate over him. He saw a number of meteors streak across the sky, and for some time he contemplated the universe and his life. The conclusions he came to did not help take away the pain in his heart or the emptiness of his soul.

It was easy to be pessimistic. He was nothing in the vastness of God's creation. A verse from the Bible came to him: "For He Himself knows our frame; He is mindful that we are but dust. As for man, his days are like grass; As a flower of the field, so he flourishes. When the wind has passed over it, it is no more; And its place acknowledges it no longer."

Diego de la Vega was only one man. No matter what he did, when he died, it would be as if he never existed. The world would go on exactly as before; neither Zorro nor Diego would make a difference in the long run. There would be day and night, summer and winter, life and death, government and taxes, justice and injustice. He was nothing, and what he did was nothing. It simply did not matter.

For one fleeting moment he even considered not going back, never again riding as Zorro, just riding away and living or dying as providence dictated, but he knew before he even finished the thought that it was not possible. Even though his one life was nothing to the universe, at the moment at least he was bound to serve Los Angeles as Zorro. The alcalde may be dead, but another one would come- good or bad, he could not know. He could not quit just yet.

Though his mission was the same, his goal was different. He no longer had a personal reason to fight so diligently- after all, his father rarely got into serious trouble with the alcalde. He would still protect the weak and poor, but there was no end for him to strive for. Zorro was the only thing he had left; he had no reason to try to end the masked man's existence.

He would go on, all right; Victoria had been his dream, and though his dream was shattered, he was still very much alive. Since he was still alive, he had to continue his dual existence, as Diego de la Vega, intellectual, perhaps, but useless, and as Zorro, the strong, brave hero of Los Angeles. Like it or not, he could not change what he had to do.

Diego's thoughts returned to Victoria. Despite the heartbreak and the pain, he could not blame her for her decision to accept Ramon's proposal. He loved her too much to be angry with her- especially when her decision was based on all the same things that had troubled him. He had certainly hoped it would never have come to this, but he realized that he had asked too much of her to wait so long. It was his fault. He could blame no one but himself.

Then, too, came the question of whether Victoria would even have accepted him and given him her love once she found out who wore the mask of Zorro. That question had tormented him from the very start, but now he did not have to worry about the answer. She would not care any longer - she may never even hear the news, away in San Luis Obispo with her husband.

Dawn came finally, bringing with it the first day of the rest of his life. There was no anticipation, no joy, not even the simple hope of a happy future. He had lost Victoria. He had lost everything he had ever wanted.

He had lost her... She was only trying to be considerate, he was sure, when she tried to give him his ring back, but the thought was inconceivable to him. There was no one else. There never had been, there never would be again. So finally his father would be right. His son would never get married.

For some time he continued to lay on his back, watching the sky go from black to pink to orange to blue, then finally he got up and retrieved Toronado, who was grazing not far away.

"Come on, old boy," he murmured quietly. "I suppose we should go home."

The horse nickered softly and sniffed him, nosing his hand for a good scratch. Diego laughed mirthlessly. "It is a lot easier for you, isn't it? Eat, run, sleep... one day at a time. You let me ride, I take care of you... one day at a time. That's as far as it goes. You don't worry about tomorrow. What comes, comes, si? Well, amigo, that is how it will be for me, too. You and I... we will still ride, but as for the future..." He sighed tiredly. There was no answer.


	10. Chapter 10

Much later- nearly sundown, in fact- Diego was in sight of Los Angeles. He had made no effort to hurry home, taking the entire day to walk back, still lost in his thoughts. Now, though, he was almost home. He could see lanterns lighting the homes of his pueblo, and he could see the tavern.

Victoria would be gone now; he was glad he hadn't had to see her leave, the wife of another man. He was glad he hadn't heard the church bells ring in celebration of her wedding. Most of all, he was glad he hadn't tried to make himself play for the ceremony. He knew he would never have been able to endure it.

The sun was setting, and he realized he could see the gallows set up in the plaza. That would have been for the kidnappers, or at least three of them. A fourth had gotten away, but he never bothered to try to track him. At the time, he was in too much of a hurry to get away- his heart was too broken. The wedding was imminent, and he was much too close to the pueblo.

Mendoza had not wasted time, then. That was good... unless the sergeant was expecting him to appear as a witness to implicate the bandits... He hadn't even considered that before. He was too used to being Zorro that he had forgotten he had done everything the day before as Diego. Still, he had told the sergeant what he had seen, and later, when he brought the men in, he had told Mendoza that they were the same men who had killed the alcalde. He hoped that was enough. He did not want to have to relive yesterday, even in a court of law.

Toronado shook his head impatiently. He was nearly home, and he was waiting for Diego to head in the right direction. After a moment, Diego dismounted and turned him loose.

"Go home, boy," he said tiredly. "I want to find out what happened to those bandits. I will be home later."

The black stallion sniffed him for a moment, then nickered once and headed for the hacienda. Diego watched him trot away, then he walked slowly toward Los Angeles. He would find Mendoza, find out what happened, then leave. He had no wish for company or idle talk. He wanted to be alone, and only the need to know if justice had been served drove him toward the one place he did not want to be.

One sentry was on duty near the gate, so Diego carefully avoided him, not wanting even to have to answer a challenge. Most of the garrison was dark, including the alcalde's office, but Diego watched and listened for signs that Mendoza was still around. After a few minutes, he decided he would have to wait and turned to leave.

The tavern door was still open, and Diego found himself being drawn quite involuntarily to it. He saw Victoria's part time relief, Pedro Carreras, wiping off tables. Standing outside in the shadows for a moment, the don finally decided to find out the news and went in.

Pedro heard him enter, looking up to tell him he was closed. But when he saw who had come, his mouth dropped open and he gasped.

"Don Diego!" he exclaimed.

Before De la Vega had a chance to ask him anything, the middle-aged man dropped his towel and ran through the curtain to the kitchen. Surprised and annoyed, Diego left. He felt too painfully Victoria's loss to endure the tavern any longer, and he was not about to track down a rude innkeeper.

"Diego?" someone called. It was a woman's voice, and for a moment he thought it was Victoria's. He forced the thought from his mind and continued on, sure that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Diego!"

He whirled around to see Victoria silhouetted in the door.

"Diego!" she said again, hurrying out after him. At the last moment she paused, all too aware of his coolness and distance.

"I didn't expect to see you still here," he said after a moment.

"I didn't expect to see you, either," she answered softly. "Your father said you told him you had to go. He did not know why or where. All he said was you were not going to play the piano at my wedding."

"I apologize if I inconvenienced you," he muttered, trying to sound like he meant it.

"Do you want to tell me why?"

He shook his head. "It does not matter."

"It does to me."

For a moment he was silent, then he quite deliberately changed the subject, asking, "Did those three men hang?"

"Yes. Mendoza tried them all. Of course he looked for you to testify against them, but it did not matter. He had other witnesses, one of them hostile, and it did not take long to convict them."

"A hostile witness?" Diego asked.

It was Victoria's turn to be silent for a moment. "The fourth bandit who was there. Little Alicia recognized his voice."

"Alicia?"

"One of the children from the orphanage. She is blind... Anyway, she recognized his voice, and then the other three were quick to implicate him, too. To save himself, he agreed to testify against them."

Diego nodded. He had taken all he could take of the young woman's presence. "Thank you for telling me," he said in a formal tone. He bowed slightly. "Buenas noches."

"Diego, wait!" This time she ignored his remoteness and closed the distance between them, taking his arm. He did not make an effort to remove himself from her touch, but he stiffened, more reserved than ever.

In a wavering voice, Victoria said, "I did not get married yesterday."

It was a few seconds before he dared reply. "Why not?"

"The fourth man..." she hesitated a moment, long enough for Diego to realize there were tears glistening on her cheeks. "The fourth bandit was Ramon."

Quietly, he said, "I'm sorry."

"I was very upset when Ramon told me you were interrogating him about himself. I did not know why you thought it was any of your business."

Again he apologized, but Victoria shook her head. "You were right to ask. I was too quick to trust him. He didn't earn his money by selling horses, as he told you. He used to work with those other three men. They were thieves... but then he took all their combined money and ran. He wanted to change, I know it... but then they happened to hear that he was here and was going to get married. They blackmailed him to join them again for one last time... That was why they kidnapped the children and demanded so much money. They wanted their share back."

"Why did they want Zorro?"

"Because he is nothing but trouble to men like them. They wanted to make sure he could not stop them. They hoped the alcalde would bring him. It really wasn't in their plan to kill the alcalde... it certainly was not Ramon's idea."

For some time Diego was silent, but then he asked the question he had to have the answer to. "What was Ramon's sentence?"

"Mendoza did not give one. He is going to turn him over to the territorial magistrate. He thinks he might be lenient since Ramon testified."

Diego nodded. He was not satisfied, but he did not want to hurt Victoria any more than she already was. Gently he extracted his arm and resumed his distance.

"Again, I apologize. Now please excuse me; I should go," he murmured. "I am sure my father will expect an explanation..."

"He does not need one," Victoria replied, reaching for his arm again. She was not about to let him leave, even though he desperately wanted to get away from her. Her touch was pure torture. "He knows why you left so abruptly."

"No, he doesn't," Diego retorted, freeing himself again. He turned to leave.

Behind him, Victoria exclaimed, "The whole town knows, Diego," she said in desperation. "We know who you are... who Zorro is."

Diego stopped in his tracks, but he did not turn around.

"It was the little girl who first said it," Victoria said, hurrying to explain. "She said she heard Zorro when you went to exchange yourself for them. At first no one believed her... how could we? We all know you too well... But when Alicia was right about Ramon, we realized she also had to be right about you."

He turned to face her. "I don't know what you are talking about," he managed to reply.

"You do, too, Diego. Whatever doubts I had were ended when your father came in to town. He still expected the wedding to go on. He knew nothing about the kidnapping or your bravery..." She paused for a moment. "I told him what happened, then I told him about our speculations. I also told him how you singlehandedly brought them all in. Of course he couldn't believe it, either, but when I showed him the ring Zorro had given me..." She struggled to control herself. "He recognized it immediately. I thought he would. That was why I showed him... to prove to us both who Zorro is."

When Diego said nothing, Victoria approached slowly and took his hands. "I have hurt you so badly," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course," he replied hoarsely, not allowing himself to hope. He could not look at her eyes. "What about Ramon Palos?"

"He might get away with his life, but... I don't know. I was trying to convince myself I could love him, but even when I was with him, I still thought about Zorro... about you." Suddenly she threw herself into his arms and held him close. "Will you still have me?" she asked pleadingly, her voice breaking as tears fell.

He held her tightly, not realizing the strength of his embrace was almost hurting her. "Yes," he whispered fiercely, burying his face in her hair.

For some time they held each other, until Victoria realized that he, too, was quietly crying.

"I have hurt you so much," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

His only reply was to kiss her with a passionate urgency that overwhelmed her. After a moment she pushed herself away, breathless.

"How can you... after what I've done to you?"

He shook his head, smiling sadly. "I love you."

"But..."

"But you did what you thought you had to do, Victoria. No one could know about Ramon or those other three. Who knows? If things had been different, perhaps you and he could have had a happy life together..."

"I would have lived my life wondering what I lost with you..." When he tried to interrupt, she laid a hand over his mouth. "I mean it, Diego. Even if I never found out your name... I meant it when I said you would be my first love. I could never have stopped loving you."

Diego kissed her fingers tenderly. "I never would have stopped loving you," he replied in a pained voice.

Victoria wiped his tears away. "I don't deserve you," she whispered. "I don't deserve your love."

"I disagree," he replied with a smile. "I love you. I want you. You are everything I could ever want." Then he took a deep breath, his expression pensive. Quietly, after a moment, Diego asked, "Did you love him?"

Victoria sighed. "I was trying to make myself... I liked him. I liked the things he did for me. He is a kind man... a gentleman. Or I thought he was. But... I was always comparing him to you. I was always thinking about you. No matter how I tried to tell myself I was doing the best thing... all my friends thought I was... no matter what, I knew I could never love him like I love you." She paused for a moment. "Please forgive me, Diego. I was so wrong. I was so selfish." Then, with a long sigh, Victoria laid her hands on his chest. "You really would have just let me go?"

"If Ramon would have made you happy, yes. I couldn't deny you that. You were right, Victoria. I made you wait far too long. If only I knew..."

"You know now, my love," she replied softly. "Everyone knows who you are... who Zorro is. Mendoza was one of the first to see it, bless his heart. When he was talking to Alicia so she would not have to actually go to the trial... He realized she really believed you were Zorro. Since she was right about Ramon, he believed she was right about you. The rest of the pueblo came to the same conclusion. After all, Don Diego could not have singlehandedly overpowered three armed bandits..."

"You underestimate me," he retorted with a grin.

"No, I don't... not ever again. You were reckless that day, and finally we all understood why. Your father and I spent nearly all of today looking for you. We both have to apologize to you..."

"No," he murmured sadly, reaching up to caress her face. "I knew what I was doing to you, making you wait. I didn't like it, but I could not see any way to change things. I was afraid of losing you... I thought I had." He paused for a moment. "And my father..." he sighed, "he was part of my disguise. I had to make you both believe I couldn't be Zorro. I had to protect you both… and keep my identity secret so I could keep fighting."

"Your heart is too big for me, Diego. It is too big for the whole pueblo. We have asked the world of you, and you have demanded it of yourself. I can't ever apologize enough..."

"I don't want apologies," he murmured. "I want you."

"Oh, Diego..."

He caught her gaze. "Marry me," he whispered hoarsely, pleading. "Say yes, Victoria, please..."

"After what I have done to you?" she replied uncertainly, deeply ashamed of herself.

"Please say you will still marry me..."

"Yes, Diego. Yes." Victoria let him gather her in his arms, and she did not know whether her tears were of joy or of sorrow. She had hurt him badly, but he still wanted her. The depth of his love was so overwhelming and so comforting.

"Of course I will still marry you, Diego," she said softly, through her tears. "There is nothing I want more... No other man could offer me such love..."

He kissed her then, gently and earnestly, his relief blending with renewed happiness and a growing sense of urgency. It was some time before either of them chose to break it off.

Victoria looked at him and smiled, then touched his shoulder, belatedly noticing a long slash in his shirt and dried blood around it. "Diego...?"

Ignoring her implied question, he murmured, "I should go home. I sent Toronado home already. No doubt Felipe's noticed him by now. I don't want him to worry."

"Then please let me take you. I want to stay with you for a while yet... and someone should see to that shoulder, since you obviously haven't."

"I was preoccupied," he muttered with a trace of the old pain.

"I know." With an apology in her eyes, Victoria took his hand and led him to the livery where her horse was stabled. In no time they had it saddled.

Effortlessly he swung himself up, then helped her into the saddle in front of him. As he gathered the reins in his hand, he put his other arm around her. Victoria sighed happily and leaned against him. For a few minutes they rode in silence, Diego making no effort to urge her horse any faster than a walk and thoroughly enjoying her closeness. Then he kissed her neck, sending a shiver of excitement through her.

"When?" he asked quietly.

"When what?"

"When can we get married?"

She turned to be able to look at him. "When do you want?"

"Tomorrow." He kissed her full on the mouth, preventing her from replying. By the time he broke it, they were both somewhat breathless.

Victoria looked at Diego with a curious expression, then sank back against him again. "The whole pueblo will think I have gone completely mad," she muttered half-jokingly. "I've treated you abominably, forsaken you for another man, and the minute he is arrested I go and marry you! They will think you are only second best, and I am desperate."

"Then let them. As for me, desperate would not be a bad word. I am so tired of waiting. It is a relief to be done with Zorro."

"But Zorro..."

"He and I have suffered for years, Victoria, as you have. My one goal lately was to see his mission through... to achieve freedom and justice for the people and be done. I knew how hard it was for you to wait, because it was that hard for me. That was why I never dared visit you as... lovers do, or bring you so many gifts, or even write letters. God knows I wanted to, but I thought it would only make it that much harder for both of us. It was a struggle for me so many times... just seeing you every day, being so close..." He sighed and kissed her neck again, unaware of the effect it had on her. "I am so thankful I have you back..." he whispered fervently, hugging her against him, the pain of his heartbreak still too fresh, too obvious in his voice.

"You are right, Diego. I guess I knew that, deep down inside." She sighed. "I was so wrong. I should have been more patient."

He put both his arms around her and held her tight. "You were not wrong, Victoria... I can't blame you for anything. You had every right to do what you did. I was trapped by Zorro, and there was nothing I could do but let you go, unless I wanted to sacrifice the entire pueblo. I couldn't do that and live with myself. But at least I have you now, and tomorrow..."

Luxuriating in his embrace, Victoria smiled and closed her eyes. "Tomorrow it is," she whispered. "You won't have to make any more sacrifices."


	11. Chapter 11

Don Alejandro was pleased and relieved to see his son, and even more pleased to see him with Victoria. Felipe had reluctantly reported Toronado's return without his master, and they had been deliberating what to do when the young don and the señorita rode up to the hacienda. While Victoria cleaned the wounds of two sword cuts, one a shallow gash across his back and one on his shoulder, Diego told his story. Don Alejandro listened in silence, then apologized profusely to his son. He was quick to offer his deep pride in and admiration of his son, as well as his profound thankfulness that Diego had suffered no great hurts. Then, after exacting a promise from his son to mind his manners, he excused himself and Felipe for the night so Diego and Victoria could be alone. They sat in the darkness of the library, in each other's arms, enjoying the silence and each other.

Finally the clock on the mantel chimed midnight, and Victoria sighed tiredly. "I should go home, my love," she said quietly. "Especially if we are going to be married today."

She got no answer, and with a smile she realized he was asleep. Slowly she eased herself out of his embrace, then she left him to rest and went outside. To her surprise, she found Don Alejandro sitting on a bench, staring pensively at the clear night sky.

"Buenas noches, my dear," he said with a smile. His tone was sad, though, so Victoria sat down beside him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked hesitantly, worried that perhaps the elder don was having second thoughts about her marrying his son.

For a few moments he did not answer, until he glanced at her and saw her worried expression. "Oh, no, Victoria," he chuckled softly. "There is nothing wrong. Least of all with you and Diego... I am so proud of him, and I am so very happy that he and you are to be married." He sighed and shook his head. "But I have been so hard on him- not just the other day, but ever since he returned from the university..."

"I know," Victoria said in a soft tone, laying a hand on his arm. "Diego needed it that way. He did everything on purpose. You and I knew that he could not possibly be Zorro- that it was absurd to even think it! - and that was exactly what he needed to be Zorro. Don't trouble yourself about it now..."

"But you have no idea, Victoria! I have made no secret of the fact that I was ashamed of him- at times, at least- and I have called him a coward in public. My own son! Zorro, for God's sake!" He clenched his hands together. "I've hounded him about marriage, being more like a real De la Vega..."

"Don Alejandro, please. He does not blame you."

"I blame myself. Why couldn't I see it?"

"Because he did not want you to see it. He did not want me to see it, either, and I didn't. The man I love- I never stopped loving him, I swear to you. The man I love was with me nearly every single day and I never knew it. Only a few days ago I would have laughed if anyone would have told me I was to marry Diego de la Vega, that I wanted desperately to marry him! After all, he is not my type. How many times have I said that? How often did I tease him about not being more like Zorro, or of finding a wife?" Victoria smiled and patted Alejandro's arm. "Zorro is no more, Don Alejandro. Let us both find out what Diego is really like. He needs no reminders about the past- right now he still feels the pain of what I did to him too strongly. Let us both help him find the life he sacrificed for us for so long. He needs the chance to get used to life without Zorro."

"He needs you." The don smiled wearily. "He has chosen a jewel among women, Victoria. I thank God in Heaven that he will have you. Even though my son is Zorro, I would not entrust him to just any other woman."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro," Victoria said, blushing.

"It will be good to have you with us, my dear," he continued. "The hacienda needs a woman's touch. My Felicidad has been gone far too long..." He sighed longingly, and Victoria realized that the don still grieved for his wife. Her wedding to his son was only reawakening long dormant wounds, reminding him of his own loneliness.

"I'm sorry," she softly said.

"Sorry! Don't be, my dear! I couldn't be happier to know that Diego and you are in love and are to be married! I have prayed for such a thing for him for so long... I know the wait must have been hard, but... neither of you have any idea what you have been missing. I am pleased that at last you will both find that joy. You both deserve it so much. Zorro deserves it. He fought so bravely for us. It is time he retires with all the gratitude and honor we can give him." For a moment he was silent, then suddenly he pushed himself to his feet. "Let me take you home, Victoria. You need to get some sleep! We all have a big day ahead of us."

"I will be fine, gracias..."

"I insist. I am not tired yet, anyway."

With a smile, Victoria accepted his offer, so Don Alejandro shared a few more minutes with his son's fiancée before they reached the tavern and she was seen safely inside. He returned to the hacienda, thoughtful but no longer so melancholy, and gently woke his son up. Then they both went to bed, too tired to be anxious about the upcoming wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

The only changes that had to be made to Victoria's wedding were to get Don Diego and Felipe ready. The young man was to be Diego's best man, and although the don had any number of suits that would be appropriate for his own wedding, the young man had only one, and he had not worn it for some time. It had to be let out a little, but the seamstress in charge promised it would be done in sufficient time for an evening ceremony. Don Alejandro of course was already ready, so he charged himself with entertaining his son until it was finally time to go to town.

Diego for his part hid his impatience well, at first sleeping late, then occupying himself with various chores until siesta. Felipe, if anything, was more nervous that Diego, realizing that his own role was suddenly much less defined than before now that Zorro was retired, and he couldn't help but wonder what Diego's marriage would mean to their own rather complex relationship. It was all going to be new for them all, but Diego assured the young man that although Zorro was retired, they still shared some secrets that would in all probability come in quite useful. He also let him know that he still loved him and that he was still welcome in their hacienda.

Of course the entire pueblo heard early on what was to happen that evening, and although there was some discussion about the rather unusual events surrounding Victoria's weddings, most agreed that her marriage to Diego was much better than it would have been to Ramon. While her friends especially understood her logic for forsaking Zorro, no one had deluded themselves by saying that she loved Ramon as she still loved the man who was Zorro. So to know that at last the champion of Los Angeles was to be married to the woman he loved satisfied them all. It was the right match, and the one they all wanted to see.

When Diego rode into town with his father and Felipe, he created a sensation. No one except Pedro had seen him since he had been revealed as the legendary Zorro, and now everyone had to see him, to stare at him, to pronounce how obvious it was that he was Zorro, and of course they all had to thank him and give him their congratulations. The young don endured the sudden acclaim as best he could, retreating at the first opportunity to the quiet of the church where he could catch his breath.

"Well, my son!" Padre Benitez said with a broad smile when he saw Diego. "It pleases me no end to see you this day!"

Diego smiled in reply. "I am glad to be here, too."

"Ah, but my son, you are a hero! Not only are you to be married, but at last the pueblo has seen who has defended them all this time. We have much to rejoice with you!"

"The alcalde is dead," Diego muttered. "I did not look for that to happen, nor did I mean for Zorro to end this way."

"The alcalde's death is a tragedy, I agree, but no one accuses you of seeking his death. As you know, our lives are not ours to dictate. Zorro's life is ended by the hand of God. There is no reason why we cannot celebrate the fact that he was successful and you are here to see this day." He laid a hand on Diego's shoulder. "Not a few of us prayed for you every day, my son, and we did not know we were praying for only one man! As Zorro we prayed for your safety and continued strength. As Diego, we prayed for you to find your role among us and find a bride as your father wished for you. God in his omniscience has blessed us with so many answers all at once, and in the person of Diego de la Vega, champion of Los Angeles!"

"Padre..."

Benitez smiled and chuckled. "Get used to it, my son. The people owe you a great debt. Though we can never repay you, we will try."

"I don't want to be repaid," Diego replied. "I want to marry Victoria and..."

"My son, you have given everything for us, and we are thankful you are alive to see the end. Now it is our turn to give to you."

"We don't know that this is the end, padre. Who can know what the next alcalde will be like?"

"Regardless, Diego, what's done is done. You have fought long enough. No one begrudges you the fact that you are to be married. Marry Victoria, my son, and begin a new life with her. It is time Los Angeles must learn to stand on its own. Zorro has taught us much, and we would be wise to continue to learn his lessons so that we can defend ourselves from now on."

"You make it sound like..."

"I state the truth, young man," the padre said, motioning for Diego to follow him toward the sanctuary. "Accept it as a small payment for what we owe Zorro- what we owe you." He beamed at the young don. "Come, my son. This is one wedding ceremony I have wanted to do for years!"


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria was awake long before her husband of one night, but for some time she just watched him sleep. She thought again about how drastically her opinion of Diego de la Vega had changed in only a few short days. He had gone from being a friend to being the love of her life in a matter of hours. It wasn't hard to accept, though, because once she found out for sure that Diego was Zorro, it had been much easier than she had expected for the two men to become one in her mind. All the clues had been there, and finally they all fell into place.

She looked at him. Diego had fooled them all. If anyone would have suggested him before as being Zorro, Victoria would have laughed. She knew he was a bookish young man, interested in obscure experiments and metaphysical poetry, not a powerful, skilled fighter. He did not even know how to handle a sword properly, much less stand up to the alcalde and armed lancers. But she was wrong. Zorro she knew had to be strong and agile, but to Diego she never would have attributed those characteristics- not until she knew he was Zorro, and not even until she saw him on their wedding night. He was more than she had expected. He was magnificent.

As strong as he was, he was nevertheless consummately gentle with her, despite the fact that he was trying to control a powerful sense of urgency. Victoria understood; he had endured too much heartache, and even on their wedding day it had all seemed like a dream. It was almost as if he was afraid none of it was real, or that it wasn't coming true; he had excused them from the wedding fiesta as early as he could manage it and had wasted no time in taking her home to the hacienda. But last night, their dreams had come true.

Victoria sighed happily. At last she was married to the man who was Zorro. Ramon would have made her happy, in a milder, more common sort of way, she had no doubt, but Zorro... Diego was the man she wanted, the man she longed for these long years. Even when she had forsaken him- when she saw he would let her go- she wanted him, but only her own sense that time was running out prevented her from having the patience necessary to wait for him.

She marveled at how it had all worked out. If it hadn't been for the announcement that Ramon Palos was getting married, his thieving friends would not have tracked him down and blackmailed him into one last job. In their greed, they also demanded Zorro. Diego, risking everything including his life, saved the children and saved the day, bringing to justice three of the men, who all promptly accused Palos as being the forth. All had been brought to justice, and as a result her wedding had been called off.

If none of that would have happened, she would not be married to the man she really loved now. Zorro would still be alive, as out of reach as ever, and she would have either married a man she would have been only moderately happy and content with, or she would still be single and alone. Things worked out, praise God. She had Zorro. She had Diego de la Vega, and he was everything she had ever dreamed he would be and much more.

He was magnificent... and he was hers. With another happy sigh, Victoria settled herself against him, breathing in his warm, masculine scent. She was satisfied- no, supremely, joyfully content. Yet after a while she grew tired of waiting for him to wake up and gently she began rubbing his back.

"Diego?" she called softly.

He smiled, still half asleep, and took a deep breath.

"Wake up, mi marido."

His smile grew and he rolled over to take her in his arms. "Buenos dias, Señora De la Vega," he murmured, still more asleep than awake.

Victoria laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled against him. Diego pulled her close and closed his eyes again.

"Why are you up so early?" Diego muttered sleepily, kissing her hair.

"I'm used to it," she replied. "I have been watching you sleep."

"That's about as exciting as watching adobe dry in the sun, I'm sure." When she did not answer, he opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"Oh, Diego," she murmured softly, "what a fool I was to let you go."

"You can't let me go now," he said, smiling.

She held him close. "I won't. You are mine now..."


End file.
